


It Can’t Be

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. could you do one samxreader in the twd world? where they were together since the start but for separated after the prison? then she randomly find a alexandria and rick takes her in bc they know her and sam comes back from a supply run and sees her and FLUFF and some sweet smut?? lol that’s hella long but yeah





	It Can’t Be

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. could you do one samxreader in the twd world? where they were together since the start but for separated after the prison? then she randomly find a alexandria and rick takes her in bc they know her and sam comes back from a supply run and sees her and FLUFF and some sweet smut?? lol that’s hella long but yeah

Sam didn’t know if you were alive or dead, and the thought alone haunted him. If he knew you were dead, he could mourn. If you were alive, there was a sliver of hope. But, he wasn’t that lucky.

The two of you had just gotten series right before the outbreak. You were in the process of moving into his house, and then the news hit. Any future plans the pair of you may have made were shattered.

Both of you packed up a backpack, nothing too heavy, so you wouldn’t get weighed down. Being a couple that enjoyed the outdoors, you were slightly relieved. Camping supplies were an advantage at the moment.

It was hard, but you managed to survive together. After the first month, you decided to stop counting days. It was depressing, and if something happened, neither of you wanted to know how many days you had survived. You wanted to just remember having each other.

After some time, a group took you in. Rick and his group were like a family from what you saw. You enjoyed when everyone would sit around the fire, and Beth would start to sing. It didn’t change the situation, but it did help lift people’s spirits. Which was something that was needed. Moral. Joy. Anything to counteract the death that was all around you.

When the governor attacked the prison, you armed yourselves alongside the others. These were your friends now, you cared about them. Sure, there were times where people rubbed each other the wrong way, but what could you expect when stuck in close quarters?

Groaning, you rolled to your side, coughing as the dust settled. It was a little too quiet. You slowly stood up, brushing yourself off. From where you stood, you were looking down on where everyone had been. They were gone. All of them. “Sam.” You breathed, your eyes watering. Licking your lips, you leaned down and grabbed your gun. You were sore, but there was no time to stop and rest. There was no way to know what way Sam and the others went, but you had to try to find him.

* * *

Sam settled into Alexandria, his chest aching. Looking around as he walked towards the gate, he knew you would have loved it. This was a place that he could have pictured the two of you living in before all this happened.

He paused, staring at a light blue house, his imagination running away with him. There would be kids laughter coming from the house, or backyard as they played. A dog happily tagging along, eager for their attention. You making a simple house into a loving, warm, welcoming home. Now, that wasn’t possible.

Shaking his head, he turned and continued on his way. Thinking like that would help no one. He gave a small wave to Rosita before he walked out on his supply run. It kept him focused, and his mind off you.

* * *

It seemed like you’d been traveling for months, when you were pretty sure it was only a few weeks. Seeing eyes on a tall fence, you felt hope for the first time since leaving the prison. Hopefully whoever was on the other side were a lot better than the Governor and his people.

You moved quickly, just wanting to feel a bit safer, wanting to be able to sit without being on the edge. To be able to think, and plan some way to find Sam. Your Sam.

Reaching the gate, you shielded your eyes and looked up at what appeared to be a guard tower. “Hello?!” You called up, spotting movement.

When Maggie looked down, you grinned. “Y/N/N?!” Maggie was beaming. “Get in here!!”

As the gate opened, you rushed in, hugging her as she greeted you. “Fuck.” You chuckled lightly. “I was so worried.”

“Rosita, this is Y/N/N. She was with us at the prison, and a little bit before.” She introduced you.

She smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you, as well.” You told her. “Uh, I really hate to be a downer, but I really need somewhere to sit or something.” You told Maggie.

“I’ll be right back.” Maggie told Rosita. “Gonna bring her to Rick.”

* * *

By the time that Sam got back, his hair was sticking to his forehead, and all he wanted was to get back to his little house. He hadn’t gone all that far, but it was a halfway decent run, and he’d only had to kill a couple walkers.

He was pretty quiet nowadays, so it wasn’t unusual that he simply dropped off what he had found, and went straight home. Going out of his way to see people just wasn’t him, and he didn’t see any of his group in that time, so he figured they were in their homes.

Walking in his front door, he rolled his shoulders as he dropped his bag on the floor. He was torn between a hot shower, or just falling into bed.

* * *

Rick didn’t tell you about Sam, although you asked. You dreaded what that meant. He told you that he wanted you to get settled first, to get some rest, and he’d fill you in later. That led you to the worst conclusion possible, of course.

He’d led you to a cute little white house and showed you around. You saw someone else’s things, but didn’t question it. You figured that maybe they weren’t around anymore- but didn’t want to speculate on why.

Right after he left, the first thing you did was strip down and go right to the shower. Your clothes went from the bedroom, to the master bathroom. You’d pick them up later. The second that hot water hit you, you groaned. Your muscles were in heaven, just wanting to melt at the feeling.

When you just couldn’t stay in there any longer, you shut the water off. You smelled clean, which was a welcome scent. You didn’t care what your shampoo or soap smelled like. As long as it did it’s job.

You quickly dried off and grabbed a tank and a pair of underwear from your bag. Before anything else, you wanted a nap. Even an hour in a real bed would do it. Just thinking about it made you sleepy.

You had just finished pulling the tank on when you heard the door shut downstairs. Your wet hair dampened the gray of your tank, but you ignored it. Furrowing your brows, you made your way to the stairs. “Rick?” You called out as you walked down them slowly, figuring that was the only person that would walk in like that.

* * *

Sam heard your voice and his eyes snapped to the stairs. “Y/N?” He grinned, seeing you standing there.

“Sam!” You rushed to him, jumping in his arms, your legs around his waist. Your arms were around his neck as his were around your waist. Burying your face against his shoulder, you cried you were so happy. “I thought I’d never see you again.” You told him sadly, although your voice was muffled.

He shook his head. “I’m never letting you go again.” He told you quietly. “Never.” He added.

It felt like an eternity since you’d seen him last. Far too long without his lips on yours, too long without him holding you, and you felt home in his arms right then. Moving your face from his neck, your hand cupped his jaw. He saw the last of your tears on your face, his eyes on yours. You kissed him deeply, your other hand in his hair. “Make love to me, Sam.” You breathed, your lips brushing his.

He groaned as his lips crashed to yours, his feet leading him to the stairs. Your lips moved down over his jaw, to his neck. Giving it a nip, you giggled when he growled lightly. His hands moved from your back to grip your ass once he was upstairs. No time was wasted as the two of you moved. 

Sam set you down in the bedroom and the two of you were pulling at each other’s clothes. His hands pulled your tank top quickly off tossing it somewhere to the side. His lips moved with yours as he palmed your breast. Gripping the front of his button up, you simply pulled it apart, not caring about the buttons that you heard flying everywhere. All you cared about was being with Sam.

Slowly, you dragged your nails down his chest, just barely touching his warm skin. Reaching the waistband of his pants, you gripped them and started moving backwards towards the bed. Feeling it behind you, you started unbuttoning them. His hands moved down your sides, over your hips, to palm your ass. Biting your lip, you watched him as he kissed down your chest, pushing your underwear down slowly. When he reached your feet, you stepped out of them, running your fingers through his hair and giving it a slight tug.

His eyes closed for a moment before he felt your hand leave his hair. Sam stood up, his hazel eyes darkened with lust as you moved backwards up the bed towards the pillows. He made quick work of his boots and jeans, his boxers going with them. You licked your lips, aching for him as you saw his hard cock.

Sam crawled over you, kissing you deeply, his hand cupping your cheek. You moved your legs, allowing him to settle between them. Feeling his cock slip through your folds, your hips rocked automatically, a whimper escaping you. His eyes were on yours as you reached between the two of you, lining him up with your entrance. There’s be time for everything else another time.

His face went to your neck and yours eyes closed as he rocked his hips into yours. Your fingers dug into his back, one of your legs moving up so that your knee was by his side. “Oh, Sam!” You moaned feeling him go as deep as he could.

He moved so that he could look at you, his pace never changing. His love for you was evident in his eyes. Putting your hand on the back of his neck, you pulled him down to you, needing to be as connected to him as possible.

The need in your kissing increased as he moved against you. Neither of you cared about when it ended, simply enjoying the moment.

You had no idea how long you’d gripped each other, lips swollen from kissing, panting each other’s names before you clenched around him. Feeling that, he pulled out and thrust in deep, holding himself there as he filled you.

Sam smiled down at you, still in awe that you were there. “You’re so beautiful.” He told you.

Running your fingers through his hair, you returned his smile. “And, you, my Sammy, are incredibly handsome.” You pecked his lips. “I think I need another shower.” Both of you laughed at that, covered in sweat. “Join me?”

“Of course.” He licked his lips before slowly pulling out and getting out of bed. When he held out his hand for you after you sat up, you took it, causing him to pull you to his chest. Without warning, he lifted you bridal style, and carried you to the master bathroom.


End file.
